MISSING
by isabellamolina
Summary: Maura is kidnaped and Jane and the guys will do everything to find her.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters.

When Maura arrived to the scene the first thing that came out of her mouth was:

-"Oh my god, look at her shoes, what a waste, they are gorgeous…"

She was going to continue talking about the shoes, when she saw Jane's look telling her to shut up and focus on the body; so she did.

-"Female, mid 30's, good shape, 4 stabbed wounds, possible sexual assault, I'll know more later"

-"Seriously Maura, the shoes?"

(In the lab Maura was examining the body)

Jane arrived and saw Maura so focused on the body she didn't even noticed Jane.

-"do we have cause of death?"

Maura jumped and turned pale

-" oh my god sorry I didn't mean to scared you"

-"That's fine Jane, it's just that this woman was so severely beaten, it surprises me, it seems like she was tortured to death, she had her arms tied for a long time, there's sign of electrocution, sexual assault, beating, prolonged exposure to very low temperatures and finally she was stabbed, whoever did this to this woman was very angry".

-"wow poor girl, we have to find that bastard and …"

An officer interrupted Jane

-" Excuse me, there's another body, they are bring in it now".

They received the body and were both shocked to discover the same m.o. of the first victim and even more, both victims were alike and Jane couldn't helped but noticing the resemblance both of the victims had with Maura, but she didn't said a word, "many people look like Maura, let's not make a big deal out of this" she thought.

Korsak was afraid they were dealing with a serial killer and asked Maura to work faster, and she did.

She soon discovered both the victims had what seem like a human hair in their tooth and send it to analyze.

-"You should go and try get some sleep, you look like crap, I'll let you know if we found something" said Jane to Maura.

After a while Jane finally convinced Maura to go; for some reason she was really interested in this case.

Maura got home and prepared some tea, she had a bad feeling with this particular case.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and she hurried to open to Jane's mother, but when she opened the door a man with a mask hit her hard and threw her to the floor, she fought with her attacker and started yelling for help but her attacker was stronger than her, she hit him between the legs and managed to stand up, she was so scared, she was desperately looking for a knife but when she founded it, the man was already behind her, she wasn't going to let him win, she was strong, she tried to stabbed him, but he stopped her, she cut his hand trying, but he grabbed the knife and stabbed her in the back.

Maura stopped fighting and felt her eyes heavy before she passed out.

The lab results on the hair founded in the victims were in, Korsak received them.

-"mm Jane you're not gonna like the results"

Jane took the piece of paper

-"This has to be wrong, how Maura's hair ended up in both the victims mouth? she probably messed up, I'll call her"

She wouldn't admit how worried she was and Maura wasn´t picking the damn phone. She then called her mom

-"Hey sweetie, I'm a block away, I'll call you when I get there"

Jane impatiently waited for her mom's call, when finally she did. -"Hey ma, please tell Maura to pick the damn phone…"

There was silence on the phone

-"Ma?"

-"Ja- Jane you be-better come here now, there's blood everywhere and I-i don't see Maura".


	2. Chapter 2

8 minutes later Jane, Frost and Korsask where at Maura's. When Jane saw all the blood in the kitchen she felt like crying.

- "That better not be Maura's," she said with anger

- "Oh my god, look at this mess. She fought hard!"

-"She definitely did," said Korsak.

-"Ma, don't touch anything until the team comes here and get all the samples they need while we go check out who has something against Maura, maybe a killer she helped send to jail"

- "You'll find her Jane and everything is gonna be ok" said Angela hugging her daughter.

**Back in the headquarters:**

-"Anything on Maura´s files Frost?"

-"Well, Maura has helped put many people in jail, but she doesn't has any hate mail or threats to her life..."

-"Ok what about the bodies? Besides having a resembles to Maura, is there anything that can tell us where they were the time they died?"

Jane was expecting an answer from Korsak but she was in silence, reading something and he completely ignored her.

-"Korsak?"

He finally looked up

-" Well, the doc didn't have any threats from these cases, but it seem like she used to have a stalker of her own, she had a restrain order against an old boyfriend; according to this, when they broke up, he kept calling her insistently, followed her everywhere and once broke into her house"

Jane was in shock, why Maura never told her about this? She thought she knew Maura so well, but lately she realized her friend had a lot of secrets that she never shared with Jane and Jane asked herself why.

-"But that's not all, he was sent to prison for sexual assault, he attacked a girl who refused to dance with him in a club; but he got out of jail sooner because of his good behavior; he's been out for a year now"

-"Oh god, Maura is in hands of a lunatic, is there any address for this guy Frost?" Jane was almost crying.

-"Don't know where he is now, but we have his old apartment address, we can go check out"

They knocked but Jane was not expecting anyone to open, because if that bastard opened, she would hit him first, no matter if he is guilty or not, just because of what he made Maura go trough in the past.

No answer.

Frost kicked the door open and they just stayed in silence.

There were pictures of Maura everywhere, even on the floor, Jane recognized some of them, there were pictures of her at work, when running, leaving home, in the kitchen, with Jane. Jane stopped and looked at one picture on the floor.

-"How did he take a pictures of her sleeping? That son of a b*** managed to somehow enter her place"

Jane was so furious; he could have touched her while she was sleeping, put something in her food…

-"So, he probably felt like she was unreachable and so he killed women that looked like her and when that didn't work he went for the real one"

Said Korsak who has always been good in profiling.

When Maura opened her eyes, she felt the pain in her back and arms and realized she had her arms tied and was hanging from the ceiling, there was already blood in her wrists and felt a bandage on her back, she started to look at the place she was when she saw a body lying in the ground, she couldn't see very well.

Suddenly a door opened and there he was, without his mask, she recognized him immediately.

-"You, you are supposed to be in prison Peter, what the hell you think you're doing?"

-"Happy to see me again my love, you liked the 2 gifts I sent you?" he touched her face and she looked with anger.

-"Why did you kill them?"

-"Well, (he exhaled) you wouldn't pay attention to me if I didn't.

I had to settle with girls that looked like you, but the problem is that none of them were really you"

-"Why do you insist on this Peter, I don't love you, I don't want you near me, let me go, my friends are probably already looking for me"

He approached her, looked at her so close, smelled her neck and planted a small kiss in her lips, but when she let go a tear he stopped with anger.

-"I also need your help Maura, you'll see, I kidnapped this girl lying over there, because I wanted to have some fun with her, but when I kidnapped her I didn't know the stupid was pregnant, now I can't kill her 'til she has the baby because you know I have "principles" (he smile), so I need you to help her delivering that baby which should happen any minute now, so I'm gonna untied you and you do your thing"

He untied her and left her locked in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura lean over the almost dead woman and lift her, she was surprise how similar she was to her and how weak she was, after talking with her for a while she told her she'd been there 6 months and all the things Peter did to the other girls, Maura felt so sorry for her and tried to calmed her down by telling her the police was probably on their way and she and her baby were going to be ok.

But the reality was Maura didn't know for sure if help was in deed coming and she was afraid the baby wouldn't make it and the mom was probably going to die too.

Maura screamed at Peter for hours.

- "Peter she really needs a hospital let her go for god sakes! How can you do this?" she was so angry.

When he finally opened the door, he approached her and grabbed her by the neck.

- "You think I'm stupid? I'm not letting anyone go, so you better do your job or I'll have to kill you sooner than I want to"

He let go off her and she felt to the floor crying. She then felt a kick in her torso that made her scream; he did it again and again until the other woman begged him to stop.

-"Well this is fun! Now you can feel the pain I felt when you rejected me Maura. YOU are gonna pay and I will very much enjoy see you begging me to stop"

He then tied her to the wall with some cables, hands, feet and neck very tight and plugged some wires. All Maura did was scream.

-"This will hold you still for a while, don't worry its not enough voltage to kill you" he winked and left.

Someone screaming wake up Maura that had passed out hours ago, it was the pregnant woman; Peter opened the door and untied Maura so she could help.

Her whole body was in pain; her stabbed back that was probably infected by now and kept bleeding was what hurts the most.

-"I need hot water, towels, also.." Maura could barely speak.

-"You work with this" and he gave her some scissors and water and then he just leave.

Maura was really scared and afraid, when the woman grabbed her hand.

-"I know I won't make it, the only reason I'm still here is because of my baby, I have no one, so please promise me you'll take her of my baby" she was crying.

-"You must have someone.. Your mother, any relative, the baby's father.."

-"All gone, there's no one"

Maura was ready to say to her how a horrible mother she would make but she just couldn't tell her that, the only thing she could do was trying to calmed her and help.

-"I-i-i will take care of the baby, I promise, don't worry; now I need you to push really hard ok?"

And so the woman started pushing and screaming and after 3 hours a baby girl was born, she was so beautiful; Maura cut the umbilical cordon and looked at the now dead mother and started crying with the baby, holding her to her chest and telling her everything would be fine.

-"It's all right baby girl, you are so brave and beautiful! You will be fine, I promise you"

Maura hold the weak, tiny baby close to her bared bruised chest to maintain the baby's body warmth and regulate her heart and breathing rates, but she was surprised when the baby instinctively found Maura's breasts and tried to reach them.

Maura didn't know what to do.

-"I know you're hungry baby, but I don't have any milk to give you. Sorry, I'll try to get you some"

After hours of begging, Peter gave her some supplies for the baby and got rid of the dead mother's body.

Now that the adrenaline had passed, Maura became conscious of the pain and all of the wounds and marks in her own body, but all she cared about was the baby.

-"We could raise this baby as ours and we could be such a beautiful family, don't you see it?"

Peter said to Maura. When she didn't response he tried to kiss her but she hit him with the little strength she had left, but that only made him angrier and he kicked her and grab the baby.

-"nooo, don't do anything to her please" Peter looked back.

-"Let's make a deal you and me, I don't touch the damn baby but you let me touch you instead, kiss you and do whatever the hell I want"

-"Are you crazy Peter? Accept it already: I don't love you and never will"

-"It's either you or the baby" he then putted a knife on the crying baby's throat and Maura stopped him crying.

-"Ok just don't touch her, leave her with me"

-"We have a deal then"

He leaned over and gave Maura the baby that at Maura's touch stopped crying. He was about to leave when he returned.

-"Let's close that deal tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 2 weeks now since Maura was kidnapped and Jane and the guys haven't find anything helpful, until one morning that an old guy called Jane telling that he saw about Maura in the news and saw his son was the major suspect in the case.

He hadn't called the police before because he was out of the country and hadn't seen the news until he came back. He knew about his son's obsession with Maura but never thought he could go so far as to kidnap her.

With the helped of Peter's father they finally had more info, Peter had some factories that he abandoned when he was in jail, and his father never took control over them.

_-"He has to be in one of those buildings, let's split and start looking; Korsak and I will go to the one in the west, Frost: take a team to the other one"_

When Jane arrived to the building she saw a light on, on the second floor.

_-"He must be there, you guys go take him down and I'll look for Maura"_

_-"Jane stop for a minute please, I don't want you to get your hopes up, we all want to find Maura, but that light on could just be street people living in there, she might be dead by now or…"_

Jane stopped Korsak.

_-"__**I**__ will find her Korsak, I know I will! I don't know if she is in there or not, but don't ask me to stop believing that she is alive, because that it's not an option. Now let's go find her"_

Jane was so desperate by now, what if Korsak was right and Maura was already dead?

She was looking all over the first floor frantically with no luck, when Korsak called her to the radio.

_-"We have him Jane, but he it's not talking, also Frost had no luck with the east factory and he's on his way right now, she must be here and we need all the help we can get"?_

_-" ohh he will talk, just wait for me and you'll see"_

Jane entered the room where they had Peter and felt the urge to shoot him in the face.

Peter just stared at her with a creepy smile.

_-"Leave me alone with him" _

_-"Jane are you sure?"_ asked Korsak.

_-"Oh yes I am"_

_-"You can't touch me! I will sue you if you do something to me" _

Peter's voice was starting to sound shaky.

_-"We are in the middle of nowhere and I will be honest with you: I'm not planning on letting you live long enough for you to sue me and the only thing I care about it's finding Maura! And __**you will tell me where she is right now**__!"_

_-"I'm not saying a word until you take me to a police station and get me a lawyer"_

Frost had just arrived and Korsak updated him on the situation. Frost approached Peter with anger.

_-"I don't wanna be you right now dude, 'cause this woman right here will kill you for sure if you don't tell her where Maura is and none of us will say a word if she does, so you better start talking"_

Jane smiled at him.

In that moment Korsak, Frost and the team left the room and closed the door behind.

All they heard were screams, loud and painful, Jane was having no mercy. 20 minutes later Jane came.

_-"I know where she is"_

_-"There is a secret basement 2 miles from here down the forest"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry this update took me a while, but I've been so busy at work and school. I'll be updating more chapters this month! And thanks for the lovely reviews, writing in a different language it's harder than i thought it would be, so again SORRY for all the grammar and spelling mistakes and I hope you enjoy the story.

Everyone was looking for the basement entrance; Jane could felt everything was in slow motion it was almost surreal.

"In here!" screamed Frost.

Jane run to the close hatch and shoot the padlock; only Korsak and Jane enter the place, got down the old stairs leading to another door.

Korsak kicked the door open to a cold scary room; only one light was on, Jane's eyes desperately searching for Maura until she finally saw her.

Maura was in a corner with something wrapped in her arms, there was blood everywhere.

"_Call the paramedics NOW!"_

Jane rushed to her side and kneels beside her scared.

"Maura? Hey sweetie can you open your eyes?" Jane touched her cold bruised cheek and Maura emits a soft groan. Jane starts crying, "Maura I'm here, you are safe now, we'll get…"

Jane suddenly realizes that whatever Maura had wrapped in her arms was moving, she removed the blanket and called Korsak screaming.

"Jane the ambulance in on its way, how is she?"

"Korsak take this baby now and try to find something to clean her and…. And…. I don't know just take her, I'll stay with Maura 'til the ambulance arrives"

Korsak did as he was told and took the tiny creature in his big arms.

Jane took her jacket and put it over Maura's body, she took a better look at Maura's face and saw cuts, bruises and dark circles under her eyes.

"Maura listen to me, help it's coming, just listen to my voice"

Maura was barely breathing and Jane didn't dare to move her, she looked so small and fragile, she was afraid she could break her; she just wiped away the blood that came to Maura's lips, scared of what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

In the ambulance Jane was silent just staring at Maura. She had demanded to go in the ambulance with her.

"We need to intubate her now, she has broken ribs and probably a collapsed lung and tell the doctor to have some O+, she has lost a lot of blood, pulse is thready and pressure is dropping" Jane cried even more listening to the paramedics talk.

She could just imagine what her best friend went through while in captivity. She had cuts and bruises on her face, wrists and ankles from being handcuffed and tied.

Jane's cellphone was ringing and it took her back to reality, she answered and it was Hope, "I'm sorry for calling you so late Jane. Caitlin and I just arrived from our vacations and we haven't been able to reach Maura" Jane realize she didn't inform Hope or Constance about Maura.

"Jane? Where are you, are you crying?"

"Hope i-Maura… call my mom and meet us in the hospital" Jane didn't know what or how to tell her.

"Hospital? Oh my god, what's going on? Is Maura ok?" Jane sensed the fear in Hope's voice.

"I can't talk right now, just call my mom" Jane couldn't deal with this right now.

When they finally arrived to the hospital, Angela, Hope and Caitlyn were already there, the 3 of them crying, when Hope saw her daughter with the paramedics she just collapsed.

…

In the waiting room Jane decided it was time to call Constance and as she did she saw her coming to her.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" _Constance was there, how was that possible?_

"I have to find out over the news that my daughter has been kidnaped? Why didn't you call?"

"Constance I'm sorry, we were so busy trying to find her that I totally forgot to call you, the doctors are with her now, we don't know much"

"She didn't call me either" Hope approach an unquiet Constance and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm Hope, I'm Maura's biological mother and this is her sister"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Maura talked about you two the last time we talk, I'm glad she found you, we have a lot of things to talk about, but right now I think we should focus on my daughter's condition"

"I mean, OUR daughter" Constance said and Hope smiled.


End file.
